


Little Taste of Blood

by SweetSugaarYeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Domestic, Flirty Byun Baekhyun, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Soft Kim Jongin | Kai, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSugaarYeol/pseuds/SweetSugaarYeol
Summary: Jong In finds an old coffin in his basement while cleaning one day. Vampire Baekhyun gets a rude awakening...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Etherealboys Round 3





	Little Taste of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I'm new to this fest, so hope you like this fic ! <3  
> (Sorry for my English!)

Jong In had moved in this house about a year ago now. It was and old house, quite big for himself, but he fell in love with the architecture of the building, the garden and the luminous interior. 

But even after a year he didn’t know his home that well, he was kind of a busy man, working as a model and travelling from times to times in other country for event.  
So yes, there was part of the house barely explored. Like the basement. Also because Jong In doesn’t like scary things and the basement creeps him out. 

But today is different, he’s in vacation and he decided it was time for a big cleaning in the house. 

Except, he doesn’t understand how he ended up here, with a… Coffin? In his basement? How did he not see it before? He doesn’t know what to do with this. Should he leave it here? No that’s creepy… Should he throw it away? But… What if there is… A corps in it? 

A cold chill runs down his spine. Just thinking about it makes him nervous. But he couldn’t throw it away if there is someone’s body in it, it would be disrespectful to the spirit and his family. 

So… He must check in… Right ? 

He gulped, trying to breathe and prepare himself. And when he was ready, he opened it. 

And really, he didn’t expect this… 

He yelled and stumbled, falling back. There was a human in it and not a corps… well, yes there is one but it seems… Alive ? Even if a little pale. But the most scary part is when the said corps got up his a slight grimace and groan. 

‘’Why are you yelling? Man… That’s a rude manner to wake up people…’’ the boy said, rubbing his eyes. 

‘’W-Who are you?!’’ 

‘’Please I told you to stop screaming like this…’’ replied the young man. ‘’And my name’s Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, nice to meet you’’ he yawned, showing… Is this fang? 

‘’Wha-… What’s this? ‘’ Jong In asked in a trembling voice, pointing at the prominent canines. 

‘’What, this?’’ Baekhyun said pointing at his fang. ‘’Haven’t you seen a vampire before?’’ 

“A what ?”

‘’A vampire honey’’ sighed the boy stretching himself. ‘’I’m a vampire and you just woke me up’’ He smiled smugly. 

Jong In couldn’t take it, it was too much and he simply falls unconscious.

What a day, really. 

_____

When Jong In wakes up, he’s on the couch in the living room. He struggles to remember how he ended up here until a voice calls him.

‘’Ah! You’re finally wake! You’ve been asleep for two hours. I started to worry.’’

Jong In turned to the voice and suddenly remembers. 

There’s a vampire, in his house, looking at him with a wide smile and fuck… Why does he look so cute?

He shakes his head and focus again. But, damn, he’s still disturbed by this whole situation. 

“You okay? Do you need something? You seem a bit pale” the boy says touching Jong In forehead. The attention makes him blush. 

“I’m okay but… Are you really a vampire?” He asks again. 

The boy laughs a little, showing his fangs.  
“Yes I am, are you scared I’m going to bite you?” he teases with a smirk.

“Yes” Jong In replies dumbly.

The vampire shook his head while smiling.  
“I won’t, not without your consent at least” he smirks again. 

Jong In’s blush grew up to his ears. Does he really mean it? Does he want to bite his neck? And with this perspective was tickling his belly like this?

“Seems like you would like it” the vampire murmurs softly. “I can hear your heartbeat and it’s going crazy…” he teases. 

“Y-You’re wrong” 

“Oh you’re sure?” he continues leaning closer and closer. 

Jong In feels his face getting hotter and hotter and closes his eyes. How can he lie to him? He’s too tempting. Baekhyun is so close that he can smell him. It’s sweet, not too strong, a mix of flowers, wood and a little bit of blood. He doesn’t know why but he likes it. His light brown hair are tickling his face a little but it’s so soft. He wonders if Baekhyun is really going to bite him… Why is he so excited just thinking about it? He should be anxious… No? 

He was so caught in his thoughts that when he feels a little nip on the base of his neck he whimpers and squirms like crazy, his eyes shooting open. 

Baekhyun step back with a satisfied smile.  
“Don’t worry, I told you I won’t bite without you’re consent”

Jong In is surprised and a part of him is disappointed. But he doesn’t want to know why even if he already knows the answer. 

“But you have a really cute voice and you’re really sensitive…” murmurs the vampire in his ear making him squirms again. 

“Stop teasing…” he whines softly.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry” he laughs lightly. “ What’s your name by the way? You didn’t present yourself” 

“Oh I’m sorry I’m Kim Jong In” he replied a bit shy. 

“Well nice to meet you Jong In. Hope this cohabitation is going to be good”

“Wait… You’re staying here?” he asks.

“Where do you want me to go? Plus it’s my home here, even if it’s way more… modern than when I went to sleep” the vampire laughs. 

“Oh yeah, that’s true, I’m sorry. It’s hard to process everything” he murmurs. 

“It’s okay. Now you should go and eat a little right?” he smiles petting his hair gently. And God knows how much Jong In likes it when someone pets his hair so well like this. But it also making him shy and blush, even more when it’s a vampire like Baekhyun. And if the latter noticed it he didn’t comment, for now. 

Jong In finally got up and went to the kitchen to eat something, thinking about the cute and charming vampire in his living room. It’s completely unreal. 

_____

It’s been three days since Baekhyun woke up. Jong In still find it weird sometimes. He’s not use of waking up to the good smell of breakfast, nor the sweet and flirty way Baekhyun approach him every time. The vampire will sometimes come up with meal that the younger had never tasted before.  
Truly, the brown was surprised to get along that well with the vampire. The smaller was really funny, always playful and he made the taller laugh a lot actually. And Jong In didn’t how it was possible for the smaller to be cute and sexy at the same time. The atmosphere was pretty soft and Baekhyun was really kind to him even if his main occupation is to tease the taller to no end.

But as days pass, he noticed the smaller was getting thinner and pale even though vampires are already pale. So, He finally asked the question that was burning his lips.

“Baekhyun? Are you alright? You seem... tired...” he murmurs walking to the boy that was reading in the living room.

The vampire looks up at him and smile softly, but he seems exhausted.

“I’m fine don’t worry. It is just... well... I’m hungry...”he admits with a sigh and closing his book.

That’s right. He completly forgot about this biting thing and that Baekhyun needs blood to survive. He didn’t really pay attention to the smaller eating because he was always busy with important phone call and appointments for after his holidays.  
But now that the smaller said it, it was obvious. The vampire was starving.

“You need blood right? Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks.

“Because I didn’t want to jump on you. And I didn’t want you to feel obligated toward me” Baekhyun replies softly. "Plus I told you I wouldn't bite you without your consent".

“Well, I’m not feeling obligated. And I don’t want you to starve to death... So I’m willing to feed you... but be gentle please...” he murmurs blushing a little.

“Of course I don’t want to hurt you....” he smiles getting up.

He pushes Jong In on the couch and came to sit on his lap, smiling at him tenderly.  
One thing Baekhyun noticed is that Jong In was a big softy and the vampire discovered he grew a soft spot for him. The taller was just too cute and lovely Baekhyun couldn’t do him any pain. 

“Thank you for feeding me, I promise I’ll make a hot bath for you after" he smiles.

Jong In smiles brightly, making Baekhyun’s heart flutters.

“Yes please !” 

Baekhyun giggles.

“Such a good boy...” he murmurs as he caress the taller's neck before bending down and licking his lips in hunger.  
”Thanks for the meal...” he whispers before piercing the soft skin carefully.

Obviously the brown whine a little but Baekhyun sooth him with soft caress on his head and body as he start to slowly drink the hot liquid.  
And god Jong In's blood taste so good it makes him growls softly, the fancy wardrobe his wearing falling of one of his shoulder. He feels the younger shivers under him and gasp from time to time at the foreign sensation. It wasn’t hurting anymore but Jong In feels so dizzy and hot and.... good. He feels good. He was surprise to notice it.  
Baekhyun was drinking slowly, enjoying the moment and trying not to take too much blood from the taller. And when he finally finish and pulled his fangs out, he came to lick the wound and kiss it tenderly while stroking the human's cheek.

"Good boy Jonginnie, you did so well..." he murmurs against his ear, making him whine softly. 

"Sensitive Hm? Such a sweet baby..." He smirks lazily kissing his neck a little more. 

He was so full. 

Baekhyun shift to have a more comfortable position to continue soothe the taller when he feels something.  
His gaze travel from Jong In's torso to his bottom, just to discover a bulge between his legs.

Baekhyun smirks devilishly.

"Nini... what a naughty boy you are... you like it when you are bitten ? Hm ?" 

The taller whine again and tries to hide his flush face on the smaller's neck.

"I take it as a yes" He chuckles. "So what do we do now ? Want me to help you baby ?" He murmurs in his ear seductively. 

This time Jong In whimpers. 

"... please...." he murmurs almost inaudible.

"Good boy..." murmurs the vampire nipping his ear and making him moan. "Such a sweet voice you have..." he smiles undoing the taller's pants.

Jong In whine in embarrassment and close his eyes.  
He feels his pants getting off his legs and Baekhyun settling between them.  
He open his eyes a little to see Baekhyun looking at him with a smirk and gripping his thigh.

"Don't be shy with me..." he murmurs trailing his fang softly on the sensitive skin of the taller and making him whimper.

He giggles softly at his reaction and bite him tenderly on his inner thigh, making him squeal in pleasure.

The vampire continue, loving the way the younger was going crazy just by this and even leaving beautiful hickeys there.  
When he stops, Jong In his breathless and all flush, eyes a little glassy and unfocus. It makes Baekhyun growl. 

"Look at you baby... so wrecked already when I didn't even touch you there..." he murmurs caressing the bulge softly and making him moan. 

Baekhyun smiles and took off the last piece of clothe slowly. He should admit the younger was well gift.  
He licks his lips.

"Beautiful..." he murmurs.  
And Jong In his whining in shyness again.

The vampire started stroking the length at a slow pace, enjoying the human beautiful expression when he let himself drift a bit more into his own pleasure.  
He looks gorgeous.  
And when Baekhyun licks him he couldn't help the surprised moan passing his lips. 

"Cute" 

Jong In is shy again and put his arm on his face while Baekhyun starts sucking on his head, being careful with his fangs.

It takes not much time for the vampire to have him completly in his mouth. And god Baekhyun's mouth is heaven. The taller his melting and moaning without shame now. And Baekhyun loves to hear him.  
The human his shivering and begging Baekhyun to speed up because, damn, he won't last long.

Baekhyun, gentleman as he is, complies, thinking the taller have had enough tease already. 

And a few minutes after Jong In cum in his mouth with a loud moan, back arching on the couch.

Baekhyun drinks him all and licks his lips when he straighten up. Jong In's fucked up face is just priceless.  
The vampire purrs and crawls down to him to kiss his tempting lips eagerly. And when he tension has decrease he is being gentle.

"You okay ?" He asks to let the taller breath properly And getting a soft 'yeah' in response.  
"You're so pretty Jonginnie..." he murmurs softly with a smile. And this time Jong In smiles shyly.

"You too... it's was wonderful..." he admits biting his lip.

Baekhyun smirks, kissing him.

"Good. Because I'm planning on making you my menu from now on..." 

"About that I uh..." Try th human. 

"Hm? What is it ?" Asks the vampire tilting his head while stroking the taller's hair. 

"I... I think if you bite me again... I might... you know... get all hot again and...." he blushs looking away.  
And Baekhyun can just coo at his cute behaviour.

"Baby I would gladly ride you next time I bite you..." he purrs looking at him seductively.

Jong In chocks on his saliva, face all red.

"And after this I'll make you cum with my fingers... or maybe my cock..." he keeps on teasing him, which worked.  
Jong is speechless and beyond embarrassed.  
What a cute sight, Baekhyun thinks. 

"I... yes... yes please..." finally replies the taller looking down.

"What a soft baby I got..." smiles Baekhyun petting his hair and kissing his cheek.  
"And all just for me now..." 

And Jong In couldn't contradict him, because he got a pretty and sexy vampire just for him too.

The End ~


End file.
